Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 4
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 4, A Fictitious Dinner, is the fourth chapter of the first volume of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Charlotte Belew asking Raishin Akabane on a date as a feign to make him help her search for , but Raishin instead took her on a proper date out in the city to clear his suspicion of her possibly being Cannibal Candy, and after, as he and Charlotte walked back to the Academy and neared its entrance, they suddenly notice a commotion happening inside it. Onomatology Compendium After Charlotte asked Raishin on a date, Raishin assented, and Charlotte then hurriedly left. Half past three in the afternoon, in a lecture room inside the Science Faculty, Raishin, along with Yaya, was led by Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, out of the lecture room to the Technical Vocational Building where they then searched behind it. Two hours later, dusk, Raishin became troubled of Charlotte’s resolve so he then asked her for them to have a proper date, shocking her and Yaya. Charlotte declined, but Raishin taunted Charlotte, making her assent. He and Charlotte then left the Academy. Yaya then tried following after them, but Sigmund stopped Yaya. He then landed on top of her head and advised her to be cautious of . Evening, in the city, at the balcony of the second floor of the The Pumphouse, Raishin and Charlotte had a light banter as they ate their meals. After they left The Pumphouse, they stopped by a shoe shop, and then after, walked back to the Academy. As they neared the Academy Gates, Raishin suddenly noticed a commotion happening inside the Academy and dashed towards it. Inside the Academy, as he arrived at the scene at a garden, Felix recognised him and greeted him. Raishin asked him what happened, and Felix answered that there is another case of devoured automaton and asked him if he wanted to see it. Raishin assented, and Felix guided Raishin inside the garden. Suddenly, Charlotte interposed. Felix greeted Charlotte and sharply commented on her date with Raishin, but before Charlotte could defend herself, Felix interposed, showing Raishin the dead body of the devoured automaton. Charlotte briefly looked upon Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member and then turned away, but Felix suddenly interposed, gave her an advice, and informed her that he will stop courting her, making her shocked. Charlotte then was about to defend herself, but Felix interposed, asking her to leave, remarked for them not to see each other, and then turned away, making her aghast. Raishin tried calming her down, but Charlotte ran away. Raishin then returned to the Tortoise Dormitory, and as he entered his room, Yaya cheerfully greeted him as she was having a malfunction in her thinking process. He hugged her and apologised to her, making her return to her usual self. Raishin presented to Yaya the package that he had just bought, and after she opened it, helped her put it on. He then explained to her the reason why he went out on a date with Charlotte. Raishin contemplated on grasping that Charlotte was being incriminated by Cannibal Candy when the Tortoise Dormitory’s boarding master suddenly knocked on his room’s door to inform him that there is a telephone call for him. He then went down to the to answer the call. On the other side of the line was Lisette who informed Raishin that the Disciplinary Committee is searching for Charlotte and asked him if he knew where her whereabouts were, but Raishin dissented, making Lisette hang up on him. He then was about to leave the dormitory when he abruptly halted upon seeing Shouko who greeted him. Adapted To The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' light novel volume 1 chapter 4 was adapted into the eight, except for its first page, and the ninth chapters of the second volume of the manga and the part from 14:10 to on-wards of the second episode and the part from 0:01 to 6:51 of the third episode of the anime. Major Events * Raishin Akabane takes Charlotte Belew on a proper date to clear his suspicions of her being . * Eliza victimises Undine. * Undine is discovered victimised. * Eliza contacts Raishin Akabane to inform him that the Disciplinary Committee is searching for Charlotte Belew. Characters In order of appearance: * Charlotte Belew * Raishin Akabane * Yaya * Eliza * Sigmund * Felix Kingsfort * Magnus * Undine * Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member New Characters * Zeth * Tortoise Dormitory's Boarding Master * Shouko Karyuusai Abilities * 'Fuurinkazan' - Raishin Akabane ** 'Shinkan' - Raishin Akabane New Abilities * '''Fuurinkazan' - Raishin Akabane ** 'Suimei' - Raishin Akabane ** 'Kouen' - Raishin Akabane ** 'Tenken' - Raishin Akabane * 'Lustre Cannon' - Sigmund Magic Circuits * 'Eve's Heart' - Yaya, Eliza, Sigmund * 'Predator' - Eliza New Magic Circuit There is no new magic circuit shown or mentioned in this chapter. Factions and Organisations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Japanese Army * Disciplinary Committee * Night Party Executive Committee New Faction and Organisation There is no new faction and organisation shown or mentioned in this chapter. Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Tortoise Dormitory ***** **** Main Street **** Technical Vocational Building **** Academy Gates New Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Locker **** Tortoise Dormitory ***** **** Gryphon Dormitory *** The Pumphouse Terminologies * Puppeteer * Mage * Gauntlet * Rounds * Automaton * Banned Doll * Magic Energy * Night Party * Magic Art * * * Squadron * Wiseman * Magic Circuit New Terminology There is no new terminology shown or mentioned in this chapter. Battles * There is no battle shown or mentioned in this chapter. Foreshadow Trivia Refer Back * Raishin referred his agreement to Felix's proposal of the third chapter in his retort to Charlotte about how she knew about it. * Charlotte referred Raishin's taunting of her into a battle of the first chapter in her question to Raishin about why he chose to target her for her . * Felix referred Morning Star Wielder's victimisation of the third chapter in his remark to Raishin about Undine's identity. * Felix referred the Ten Benchwarmers of the first chapter in his remark to Raishin about Undine's identity. * Raishin referred the train incident of the prologue in his remark to Yaya about why he bought her a new pair of boots. Cultural References * Raishin referred to Yaya as '''Diana' (Diāna, lit. "Divine"), the goddess of the moon, hunt and childbirth of the Roman mythology who is the equivalent of the goddess, Artemis (Ἄρτεμις), of the Greek mythology, in his answer to Charlotte's question to him of the reason why his body was covered with fresh bruises. * Raishin mentioned the の |Sanzu no Kawa|River of Three Crossings}}, the river a dead person is required to cross on one's way to the afterlife of the Japanese Buddhism that is similar to the Styx (Στύξ) river of the Greek mythology, as a hyperbole for the amount of the distance he walked in his remark to Charlotte after she made him help her search for for two hours. * Raishin mentioned the |Hashi}}, a pair of equal length tapered sticks used as the traditional culinary utensil generally in East Asia, in his retort to Charlotte's comment about the Japanese's table manners and her reaction to his. * Charlotte mentioned the Japanese's culture of drinking the soup out of the bowl in her remark to Raishin about the Japanese's table manners. * Raishin mentioned the , a traditional Japanese soup composed of a 　mixed with miso paste, in his retort to Charlotte's remark about the Japanese's culture of drinking a soup out of the bowl. * Raishin addressed Charlotte with the word, Milady, an English term of address or reference to address or refer a noblewoman or gentlewoman, in his remark to her as he coaxed her to ask him whatever it is she wants to ask him. * Raishin mentioned Yaya's footwear, |Geta|}}, a traditional Japanese footwear that resembles the flip-flops and the clogs, in his remark to her for the reason why he bought her a new pair of boots. * Raishin referred to Demeter (Δημήτηρ Dēmḗtēr) or Ceres (Cerēs), the goddess of harvest, agricultural fertility and agriculture of the Greek and Roman mythologies, as a simile for Shouko in his explanation to Yaya of him not being romantically attracted to Charlotte. Unanswered Questions Note Quotes Link Category:Light Novel Chapters Category:Light Novel Volume 1 Chapters